


comfort

by Cassandras_Dream



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Fanfic, please be gentle D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandras_Dream/pseuds/Cassandras_Dream
Summary: Yuuri is thinking to much and just wants to cuddle Victor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... yes hi. Uhm... this is my first fanfiction? *sweats*  
> I really would like to have a little bit of constructive criticism 'cause I don't have a beta reader.  
> Also my native language isn't englisch. ._.  
> I hope you enjoy nevertheless :'D
> 
> (uh... is set after episode 9)

Sighing Yuuri turns away from the hot springs and wraps the towel around himself. Really, he should have know - should have known he would screw up his performance without Victor being there. Slowly making way to his room, he contemplates for the hundredth time since he's back in Japan why he just couldn't do the jumps. He knows he can do them - has made them thousands of times in training perfectly. But it seems without Victor there as his anchor he will just be a nervous wreck every time he goes on ice.

Slowly he opens the door to his room as to not wake anyone who might be sleeping there, Victor has picked up the habit to sleep with him and it is a comfort to know that he can always lean on his broad chest and be wrapped up in his lover's arms. Yuuri feels safe with him, safe and secure, Victor is his unmoving rock in the soaring sea, his steadfast tree in the eye of the storm. And indeed he sees an calm silhouette on his futon, with a slight rise and fall of breathing among the blanket, all curled up in the absence of his usual pillow - this being Yuuri - with a big pile of dog perched on the end of it.

A warm smile formed itself on Yuuris face and something warm rose in his chest, curled itself around his heart, let a flutter appear in his stomach and shoved his heavy thoughts to the back of his mind. The silver-haired man had this effect on him and he was so, so thankful for it or else he would have drowned in self-pity on several occasions.

On tiptoes he sneaked to the cabinet, changes into his sleep garnet and moves silently to his futon to lay himself under the blanket and cuddles himself close up to Victor. As if on cue, the moment Yuuri is tucked in the blanket, Victor stirs and rolls over to lay face to face with him. He yawns and asks with a sleepy voice, "Yuuri?"

Yuuri just hums and snuggles up to Victors warm chest and breathes deeply. His scent being earthly and like a spring morning, like the winds of Russians tundra and the tint of metal, Yuuri loves his scent - it reminds him of their shared love and their very first kiss shared on the ice. 

"I decided to go to the hot-springs and relax a bit," stated Yuuri and planted a little kiss on the neck by Victor who thereupon shivered. "So late at night?" he asks curiously and squints at the clock above the door. "Ah, um," blushing a bit because, _of course_ Victor would question it, " you see I was just... thinking...." 

Sighing, he tucked a strand of hair behind Yuuri's ear, he could think just what it was that would hold his cute little boyfriend awake, "Your performance again?". "... Yes...," Yuuri replied muffled from his place under the blankets, pressed against Victors broad frame. "Ah, Sakharok¹ you are thinking way too much," he smiles and presses the little butterfly-like kisses on Yuuris face, "everyone has bad days from time to time, it's okay."

"You never have had bad days," Yuuri says under his breath not above a whisper and ducks his head a little. "Of course I had bad days," Victor disagreed surprised and lifted his lover's chin to look him the eyes, "I know also for a fact that you are one of the best out there, okay?" 

With that statement Yuuri blushed heavily and looked down, but Victor wanted none of that and bend down to catch the lips of his dearest in a sweet and slow kiss. The kiss was not heated, but was intense nonetheless, every kiss they shared was like their first - hot and cold, surging fire through their veins, making their heads spin and losing themselves in the moment.

Yuuri couldn't resist Victor and Victor couldn't resist Yuuri. The both of them forgetting everything around them, floating in their shared unending space. Slow and sweet at the beginning the kiss turned heated and fiery in a heartbeat.

Victor's hand slowly crept up the back of years back and began to explore his body. Yuuri shivered - if from the touch or anticipation, he didn't know, but he now also took action let his hand stroke over Victor's chest. They part their kiss for short if only to get some breath.

Skillful hands played with Yuuris nipple and made him moan a little, this moment exploiting Victor invaded Yuuris mouth with his tongue and encouraged them to fight a little. Panting, they separate only for Victor to latch at Yuuris neck and sucking the sensitive flesh at various places littering his lover's skin with hickeys.

Yuuri just moaned softly, holding on tight to Victor, who marks him as his. Then he groans and his eyes roll back, loosing his focus for everything, because Victor just found the spot above his collarbone which makes his legs go wobbly and thinking anything impossible. "So, still thinking about your performance love?" Victor asks, grinning mischievously, eyes sparkling and only getting incoherent gibberish as an answer.

Victor goes up again and kisses Yuuri softly, deciding that they've gone far enough for now and waiting for him to get his scrambled thoughts together. After a while Yuuri sighs contently, nestles himself at Victor's chest and mumbles already dozing off "Spasibo, lyubov moya.²" Victor laughs a bit at that and asks softly, "Learning Russian for me eh, zvezda moya³?"

There's only a murmur at that and after a few minutes Victor hears the even breaths from Yuuri signaling him that he fell asleep. Head shaking a bit he also lets his eyes fall close, drifting off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Sugar  
> ² Thank you, my love  
> ³ My star
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr


End file.
